In Another Lifetime
by SoulHorse
Summary: In another lifetime, I will find you. No matter the six billion to one chance, I will find you and fall in love with you all over again. It was only by a Christmas miracle they found each other again. Percabeth. Rated T for cussing. Next life AU. Late Christmas special.


**Hey everyone! SoulHorse here ^^ Hope y'all have a merry Christmas! Sorry if this is bad; I'm a bit rusty at writing PJO ;-; A friend (*cough *cough VCRX *cough) dared me to write a PJO special, so here ya go :D**

 **Disclaimer: The ever famous disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

There were only two things she knew when she came into the next life: number one being that her name was once Annabeth Chase, and number two. Number two wasn't exactly something she knew, but something she remembered. A name. Percy Jackson. She knew that that name meant something to her, but she couldn't remember what. All she knew was that she had to find him.

~.~

"Mom! I'm going shopping!" she called as she grabbed her purse off the couch.

"Take your brother with you Sophie!" her mother called back.

Sophie sighed, running a hand through her curly, honey blonde hair.

"Damn," she muttered. Then to her brother, who lay on the couch, she grumbled, "Get your lazy ass up Castellan."

He didn't move. Sophie cursed. _Lazy bastard._ She stomped over to the couch and promptly sat on him.

"What the..." Castellan muttered.

"Get up Castellan," Sophie ordered. "Mom wants me to drag you shopping."

Her older brother sighed and swung his legs off the couch.

"Yes Sophia," he drawled.

"Don't call me that," she retorted, tapping her foot impatiently. "Hurry up. I need to do my Christmas shopping and you're slow as hell."

"Fine fine fine." Castellan grabbed his jacket and beanie and slid on his shoes. He dashed a hand through his silver-blonde hair before pulling his beanie over his head. He pocketed his phone and and put his headphones over his neck.

"Ready."

"You're too slow," Sophia sighed.

She turned her back on her brother and swung open the door of their apartment and stepped out into the frigid air of New York City.

~.~

"Hold this," Sophie said, shoving another bag into Castellan's hands. He stumbled backward, caught off guard by the sheer weight of the bag and the other bags and boxes in his arms.

"Gods almighty Sophie, what the hell are you buying?" he complained, adjusting the bag so that it swung on his arm.

"Gifts," she deadpanned.

"For who?" Castellan demanded.

"Me. You. Mom. Friends," she stated.

Castellan peered into one of the bags.

"Seems like you're buying more for you," he commented rather snidely.

Sophie tossed another bag full of purchases at him. It hit him square in the face before landing neatly onto his tower of boxes and bags.

"Goddamn Sophie!" Castellan yelped. "That hurt!"

"Oh well," she said, before musing to herself, "It was a good throw though."

"Seriously?! That's all you have to say?!"

"Yep. Now c'mon. We're getting lunch."

"Thank the Lord!" Castellan shouted, accidentally throwing up all the boxes and bags in hand. He caught one box, two, and the rest fell on the floor. Sophie sighed.

"Better hurry and pick those up," the blonde ordered. "Or there's gonna be a dead body on the floor."

~.~

"Ahhh..." Castellan relaxed on his chair and patted his stomach. "That was good. I'm stuffed."

"C'mon." Sophie stood up. "I'm going again."

"Again?! I thought we were done!" he groaned, although he was tending to get up.

"You're welcome to sit here until I'm done. I'll come back in an hour or two. Or three."

"Thank God!" Castellan relaxed against the chair again. "Bye sis!"

"Watch my bags," Sophie ordered.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

The blonde girl turned on her heel.

"God forbid, if you lose anything, there'll be hell to pay. Ta ta, brother dear!" Sophie called over her shoulder, wiggling her fingers in a goodbye.

~.~

Sophie tucked her hands into the pocket of her dark red coat as she trudged down the snow covered streets. She gazed up, watching the snow fall.

"Merry Christmas!" someone shouted from nearby.

"And to you!" someone replied.

On her right, people were Christmas caroling and to her left, cheery Christmas music drifted from stores. Some employees were calling out sales. Sophie smiled to herself. She loved Christmas. The bright atmosphere made her smile.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sophie caught a glimpse of black. _Huh?_

She swiveled around, looking for the source.

"What the hell was that?" she muttered underneath her breath.

Her silvery gray eyes searched the crowd, looking for the flash of black. There was none to be found.

"Hmm...whatever," she decided. She strode into the nearest store, called Love and Lucky.

~.~

"What the fuck?" The boy looked around, searching for a particular shade of blonde.

"I could've sworn..."

"Yo Jackson!"

He turned to his group of friends.

"You okay man? You look like you've seen a ghost!" his friend shouted.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the glimpse. Just his imagination. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm fine Jace! I'm just...just gonna go buy something for Paige."

He disappeared into the nearest shop, a store called Love and Lucky.

~.~

Sophie gazed around her in awe. The store looked like a small thrift shop, full of vintage clothes, delicate trinkets, and whatnots.

"Wow..." she murmured.

"Hey, do you need help?" a voice asked from behind her.

Sophie turned around to see a startling beautiful girl. She had dark brown hair that came down to her shoulders in light curls and blue-brown eyes. Her skin was dark and emanated warmth.

"Hey, I'm Lyra McKinney," she greeted. "Welcome to our ship!"

"Our?" Sophie's eyebrows furrowed. "Who else runs this place?"

"Me and some of my sisters and extended family." Lyra waved her hand vaguely.

"Lyra!" Another pretty girl hurried out to join them. She had ink black hair that gleamed and sparkling blue eyes and pale skin.

"Oh! Hello!" She smiled at Sophie. "What's your name? I'm Serenade Berkeley. Lyra here is my half sister."

"I'm Sophie Chains," she said. "Nice to meet you."

She looked around. "You guys run quite the interesting shop."

Serenade beamed. "Isn't it?"

Lyra's eyes widened. "Oh! We should leave you alone, give you a chance to look around and stuff. We'll be up front when you're ready!"

The brunette darted away. Serenade smiled kindly at Sophie, her eyes sparkling with a sort of mysterious humor.

"I'll let you know, this store is very...what's the word? Odd. It's like the Room of Requirement in Harry Potter; you'll find anything you need and want and sometimes, the store will give you an unexpected gift."

Serenade smirked rather mysteriously and disappeared. Sophie blinked.

"Oohkay..."

The blonde began to wander the store, everything drawing her in. Her breath caught as she gazed at a simple, yet vaguely familiar necklace. A set of strange clay beads with a coral pendant hanging on it. And a glittering twisted band with diamonds and sapphires and gems she hadn't seen.

Sophie reached out and gingerly picked it up. She gazed at it from the palm of her hand and gasped.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Merry Christmas Percy," she said, a smile on her face._

 _The raven haired young man's head shot straight up. "Oh Hades! It's Christmas?!" he yelped._

 _"_ _What, did you forget?" she teased._

 _"_ _Uh…maybe?" He grinned lopsidedly, her favorite smile. The smile he always used when…he did something wrong…_

 _"_ _Percy, what did you do this time?" she sighed in annoyance._

 _"_ _Wha-what? What do you mean by that?" he stuttered, but with an angelic smile._

Yep, he did something wrong, _she thought._

 _"_ _One, you're stuttering. Two, you're giving me an innocent look. Three, you gave me a lopsided smile which is usually when you forgot something, because you know I like it when you smile like that," she stated bluntly. "Now spill."_

 _Percy cursed and ran a hand through his already tousled raven hair._

 _"_ _Fine, I forgot to buy your gift," he admitted, cowering in fear._

 _Surprisingly, she laughed._

 _"_ _It's alright, Percy," she reassured. "You can buy me one later."_

 _"_ _Seriously?!" he gasped, sitting up._

 _"_ _Yes, seriously. And it better be good. Also, you're buying lunch and dinner," she added with a smirk._

 _"_ _Anything you want!" he promised._

 _She smiled. "Good. Now, c'mon. Let's go shopping."_

 _~.~_

 _They were walking on a crowded street. Lights were lit, people were singing. The whole of New York City was abuzz._

 _"_ _Let's get lunch," Percy said. "I'm starving."_

 _"_ _Aren't you always?" she taunted, but followed his lead to the nearest cafe. "Don't forget; you're buying."_

 _"_ _Fineeee," Percy whined._

 _He held open the door to a rather…bright pink looking cafe. She walked in and Percy closed the door behind them._

 _"_ _MISTLETOE!" someone shouted._

 _Both looked upwards, startled. Sure enough, a little sprig of mistletoe hung above them._

 _"_ _Um…well…" Percy stuttered._

 _She smirked, gray eyes glittering. Without another word, she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, pressing her lips onto his._

 _Before he could fully melt into the kiss, she pulled away and walked off to the register._

 _"_ _Come on Percy. You said you were hungry," she called behind her._

 _"_ _C-coming!" He followed, not noticing the giggles of a brown haired girl with kaleidoscope eyes and the blonde haired boy behind her._

 _~.~_

 _"_ _Wow. The entire day, and I didn't get anything," she sighed._

 _"_ _Well…" Percy began. "I wrote you something."_

 _He held an envelope out to her. She took it, opened it, and pulled a piece of paper out._

Dear Annabeth,

I love you. I will always love you. Since I didn't get a Christmas present for you, I decided to write this instead. I'm in love with you, and I always will be. In this lifetime and every lifetime after that, I will find you and love you again. In another lifetime, I will find you. No matter the six billion to one chance, I will find you and fall in love with you all over again.

Love, Percy

 _Flashback End_

Sophie dropped the necklace in surprise and turned, looking for the door. Instead, she found herself face-to-face with a handsome, raven haired boy with ocean green eyes. His eyes were wide with shock, and he was holding a similar bead necklace.

His hair…the glimpse of black. A vaguely familiar shade of black. She opened her mouth to say something, but he beat her to the punch.

"You. You're Annabeth."

~.~

The boy, Jackson, gazed at the blonde haired girl.

"You. You're Annabeth," he blurted, unable to stop the words coming.

She gaped at him and Jackson covered his mouth in surprise.

"Sorry. I-I didn't know-"

"Percy," she whispered, cutting him off.

It was his turn to gap at her.

"You…you're Percy Jackson," she whispered. "Aren't you? Or were, anyways."

 _Were._ Once upon a time, he vaguely remembered, his name had been Percy Jackson. He didn't know how he knew that, but he knew that piece of info was correct. And he had remembered a name once he was 12. Annabeth Chase.

"I-I saw you. I think, at least," he managed. "I saw the exact shade of honey yellow, the same color of your hair."

"I saw black, raven black, like yours," she replied softly. "You're Percy Jackson. The one I've been looking for."

"You've been looking for me?" he asked, curiously.

She stepped closer. He could feel her warm breath.

"Yeah, I have. Haven't you?" she queried.

"I…I remembered the name Annabeth Chase when I was 12. I knew my name used to be Percy Jackson. I just…I just thought I made up that name. But I felt like it meant something to me," he replied.

"Maybe in another lifetime…" she murmured. "In another lifetime, maybe I loved you."

"Maybe in another lifetime, I loved you," he said quietly back.

A sound, a sound that would've been glittery stars falling, if glittery stars fell, came from above them. They both looked up curiously. A sprig of mistletoe hung above them.

"Mistletoe," was all she said.

She leaned in closer and Jackson felt himself tilting his head downwards. Her lips brushed against his, the faintest whisper of a kiss.

He saw a rosy blush appear on her cheeks and he felt his cheeks heat as well.

"My name is Sophie. Sophia Annabeth Chains," she introduced softly.

Jackson felt a smile creep up on his lips. "Well how about that. My name's Jackson. Jackson Percy Jakeman."

"Nice to meet you Jackson."

"Glad to meet you Sophie."

They were quiet for a moment and Jackson felt something twist in his hands. In his left hand was the bead necklace he had picked up, similar to the one Sophie had dropped. In his right hand was Sophie's hand.

His gaze darted back to her face. Her expression was as surprised as his.

"Jackson."

"Yeah?"

"D-do you think…do you think we could ever love each other again?" she whispered softly.

He intertwined their fingers and brought them up to his lips, kissing her hand gently.

"Yeah. I think we could."

~.~

 _In another lifetime, I will find you. No matter the six billion to one chance, I will find you and fall in love with you all over again._

 **Done! Late, as always, and I intend on releasing this with my Elsword New Years story :DD I hope you enjoyed this :)) Lol the cheese. And bit repetitive. I came up with it, so letter belongs to me :DD Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! And as always, leave a review, favorite, and a follow ;) Until next time!**

 **~ Yours in demigoddishness, SoulHorse**


End file.
